1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of removable support apparatus and a method of using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two rung portable step.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Historically, it was known in the prior art to use steps for climbing similar to the type hereunder consideration. Specifically in the past, hunters have used such steps to get up and down from their hunting tree perches or blinds. Conventional steps of these sort are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,139 to Kozial. It should be understood that Kozial discloses embodiments that were at least in-part satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended. More particularly, Kozial discloses a tree step for climbing a vertical structure such as a tree. The step has a surface engageable portion connected to an attaching structure and an outer end with an upwardly facing surface. It also includes a luminescent member for radiating light upwardly from the upwardly facing surface in a vertical direction. A semi-rigid, semi-transparent cover structure that protects the luminescent member from an outside environment may also be included. However, Kozial discloses only single rung steps.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that provides generally improved safety and stability. Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that is rugged and reliable. Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that has one or more of the characteristics discussed above but which is relatively simple to manufacture and assemble using a minimum of equipment. Still another object of the invention is to provide a step that is easy to use and can be attached to and removed from a member with a minimum of effort. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system that has one or more of the characteristics discussed above but which is which is relatively simple to setup and use. In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, these objects are achieved by providing a removable step comprising a first arm, a plate connected to the first arm, a second arm connected to the plate, and a fastener connected to at least one arm.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, these objects are achieved by providing a portable step system for attaching to a member comprising at least one step including a first rung, a first arm integral with the first rung, a triangular shaped plate connected to the first arm, a second arm connected to the plate, a second rung integral with the second arm, at least two weldments connecting the first and second arms to the plate, and a screw having a uniquely shaped head. The plate may include a hole for receiving the screw. A T-shaped fastening tool having a uniquely shaped hole receives the head of the fastener and is used to drive the screw into the member, thus securing the step thereto. The rungs of each step have an anti-slip surface and are covered with an irradiative material to increase visibility during darkness.
The inventive method of climbing a member using the step and system described above includes the steps of: providing at least one step including a) two arms or rungs protruding in a first direction, b) a fastener and c) a fastening tool for engaging the step; engaging the fastener to the member; driving the fastener into the member in a second direction by applying torque to the fastening tool; leveling the step relative to the member, moving on the step to reach a different point along the member; and repeating these steps until a destination is reached along the length of the member. Additional features include: a bar connecting the first rung to the second rung; at least one rung having a textured surface to increase hold; at least one rung having a slightly bent outer portion.
These and other aspects and objects of the present invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.